degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Parents' Night
Parents' Night is the twelfth episode of Season 1 of Degrassi Junior High. It aired on April 5, 1987. Summary Wheels is surprised by a visit from his birth father and has to deal with his feelings about being adopted. Meanwhile, 14-year-old Spike, who is pregnant, asks Wheels how it feels to be adopted. Plot Wheels is celebrating his birthday when he receives a phone call. He answers but the person hangs up. Wheels is walking to school one day and a mysterious man is watching him. Spike is upset because Shane doesn't talk to her anymore and She's also undecided about what to do with the baby. Parent's night is coming up. Joey, Snake and Wheels are in a band and plan on performing. Before they start, Spike comes in to talk to Wheels. She asks Wheels if he thinks about his real parents. Wheels says his real parents were too young, and he wasn't mad at them for giving him up. Joey, Snake and Wheels are leaving school when the mysterious man talks to Wheels. He says his name is Mike and tells Wheels that he's his birth father. He leaves his phone number for Wheels to call him so they can talk. Wheels finally calls him. They decide to meet at a restaurant. He tells Wheels he and his mom had him when they were 16. Wheels also finds out his dad is in a band. His dad offers to let him watch his band practice. Wheels feels bad for lying to his parents to go see his birth father practice. Wheels goes to the practice and gets mad when Mike calls Wheels "his kid". Wheels tells Mike he wishes he didn't come back because he "messed everything up". Spike and Shane are arguing and decide not to see each other. Spike still doesn't know what to do, but all she wants is to do the right thing. Wheels goes back to see Mike again. Mike apologizes for interfering in Wheel's life. Wheels tells Mike he doesn't want to see him for a while, but he he'll call him sometime. Trivia= *This episode marks Wheels' introduction to his father, Mike Nelson. *This episode marks the beginning of the group friendship of Joey, Wheels and Snake. *The character featured in the final freeze frame for this episode was Wheels. |-| Gallery= PN01.jpg PN02.jpg PN03.jpg PN04.jpg PN05.jpg PN06.jpg PN07.jpg PN08.jpg PN09.jpg PN10.jpg PN11.jpg PN12.jpg PN13.jpg PN14.jpg PN15.jpg PN16.jpg PN17.jpg PN18.jpg PN19.jpg PN20.jpg PN21.jpg PN22.jpg PN23.jpg PN24.jpg PN25.jpg PN26.jpg PN27.jpg PN28.jpg pn29.jpg weregrettoinformyouthatwereuna.jpg itappearshislifesambitionistob.jpg Joey-32.png joey-1-2.png joey-112.png |-| Cast= (Ordered alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Angela Deiseach as Heather Farrell *Maureen Deiseach as Erica Farrell *Michelle Goodeve as Ms. Avery *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler *Dave James as Mike Nelson *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Bill Parrot as Shane McKay *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Links= *Watch Parent's Night on YouTube Category:DJH Episodes Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 1 Episodes